Dragon's tears
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Goku's a kid the whole raditz thing happens, no krillin,no bulma,no yamcha,no chichi. just a strange friend named Kamuri. And did I mention I totally screw up the plot of the whole set of The Dragon ball series? R&R plz. DB-DBZ COMPLETE
1. Strange conpanions, strange happenings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon ball characters.**

Dragon's Tears 

"Goku! Wait up!" said a little girl who was almost out-of-breath. "Ok, Kamuri." Said a little boy with black hair and a monkey tail. The little girl caught up, she had blue eyes, and green colored hair that was in the odengo style and had a foxtail. Both were wearing fighting GIs the boy's was blue and the girl's red.

"Goku, how long do you think it'll be before we get to town?" asked Kamuri. "I'm not sure. About 1 day from this point I think." Said Goku. "Well we might as well break for camp. I'll get the fish you can worry about the fire." Said Kamuri. She ran off and found a stream.

She pulled of her shoes and socks, rolled up her pants and tucked her tail into her belt. She wades into the steam and closed her eyes she reached into the water and dragged out 2 gigantic fish by their tails. "These will do for tonight, thought they are a bit on the small side." She muttered as she walked out of the stream.

She wiggled her tail out of her belt and wrapped it around her shoes ad socks and dragged them along. "I got the fish but I'm afraid their on the small side." She said handing him his fish. "Oh well." He said spearing his fish on a stick and putting it over the fire. Kamuri speared her fish and placed it next to Goku's.

She put her socks and puts her shoes back on and sits next to Goku. "I wonder where my family is right now. Don't you ever wonder about your family, Goku?"

"Some times, but I mainly worry about things here and now." He replied. Kamuri stared at the flames of the fire. "Goku, how would you react if you suddenly found your family?" she asked. "Well, I don't know. The fish are done."

They both begin eating. "Want to race?" said Kamuri. "Sure." said Goku. She counted down from 3 with her hand and they began eating like maniacs. Kamuri finished 2 seconds before Goku. "I win again!" she teased. She got up and dusted her self off.

"I'm going to take a bath in the stream so don't follow me if you know what's good for you." She said. She walked into the brush and stopped near the stream. She undressed and slipped in. She stayed near the edge and pulled down her odengo revealing a pair of white fox ears. She pulled her head under and came back up quickly.

Goku was lucky not knowing his past; her story was not a happy one. Her mother had abandoned her at less than a year of age. Her father had been a mighty fox demon who fell in love with her human mother. After a year they were married. When others found out what he was he was slain and her mother shunned. When she was born her mother was beside herself with grief and abandoned her on a wise woman's doorstep and committed suicide. She was turned out as soon as she could talk which was 2 years of age. She learned to hide her ears by wearing her hair odengo and her tail by tucking it in her belt.

Then she met Goku, an outsider just like her with no family and strange attributes. He was kind to her when no one had been up to that point. She felt a belonging with him, yet something didn't quite smell right with him. His scent was un-earthly but smelled organic enough.

She put her hair back up and dressed quickly because Goku'd worry if she were gone too long. She sits down by the fire and sees Goku's fallen sleep. "So you've started hanging out with human rejects, so sad little cousin." Said a cold voice behind her. "If her were human he'd smell like one. I'm not sure what he is, Zorak, but leave me alone. By the way I wouldn't talk if I were you. I haven't seen you with any girls yet." Said Kamuri.

"Because no females will tolerate me." He said. "Well leave before I stop tolerating you." Said Kamuri. The male fox demon left. She falls asleep by the fire and wakes up early. She puts out the smoldering embers and wakes up Goku. "We'd better get moving if we want to get to town today." Said Kamuri "Ok but what's for breakfast?" he asked. She ran over to the base of a large tree and climbed up in it and found a nest of 6 pterodactyl eggs. She sees the mother.

"Excuse me ma'am do you have any dud eggs?" she asked. The pterodactyl rolled 2 over to her and looked away as if to say, yes you can have them. She takes them both carefully down and hands one to Goku. "Lets eat." She said unaware that the day held terrors that she couldn't even imagine.

They set off like normal but then, "Look a shooting, Kamuri!" said Goku pointing to a light in the sky. "I don't think that's a shooting star." She hears an explosion near the village. "Come on lets move!" they run and find and run into an old man. "Can I help you?" asked Kamuri "Yes have you seen a turtle near by?" he asked. "You mean that turtle over there?" said Goku. "Yes, uh how can I thank you enough?" Kamuri stared at the object around the old man's neck. "Can I have that?" she asked. "Sure. And you young man I've got a gift for you. FLYING NIMBUS!" A cloud streaked over to them. "You can have this if you can ride this. It will only let those of pure hearts ride it, so don't feel too bad if it rejects you." Goku hops up on it and flew around.

"Thank you honorable master." Said Kamuri bowing to him. "Call me Master Roshi." He said. "Oh I'm Kamuri. My name means apparition." She said. "I'm Goku. My name means Savior of light." Said Goku. "Well I'd best be going." Master Roshi left taking the turtle with him.

Goku helps Kamuri up on the flying nimbus and they find a giant crater and a strange baseball shaped thing in the center. A teenager with long hair and strange clothes he had a fuzzy belt around his waist.

"Where is Kakarot!" said the man. He spotted the pair on the flying nimbus. He flew up to them. "So there you are Kakarot!" he said. "Uh are you talking to me? My name is Goku." Said Goku confused. "Goku don't trust him! He smells evil." Said Kamuri. "And what are you?" he asked Kamuri. "I'm a half demon. What might you be?" she said. He swelled with pride. "I am Raditz, a sayien warrior, one of the few survivors of my race. Kakarot is my younger brother." He said.

"Half demon?" said Goku. "Yes. I'm a half fox demon." She yanks down her hair and twitches her ears in relief. "So my suspicions are confirmed. No wonder your scent's all wrong." said Kamuri.


	2. Kamuri's flash back, Raditz's inprsonmen

I'd like to thank my first reviewer for their comment. I'll work hard to keep this thing up dated but for me school starts in a week so I'll be under a lot of stress.

---- ----- ------- Chapter 2----- -------- ---------

"Still doesn't matter. I will conquer this planet." Said Raditz. "Really? You and what army?" said Kaumri getting a green energy orb to form in her hands. "I only need the full moon to conquer this planet with." "Not if I destroy you first! FOX FIRE!" (A/n no pun meant to inu yasha)

It hit Raditz dead center and he was knocked from the air. Kamuri pulled a kamikaze and jumped down and landed on top Raditz. "Ok how is Goku your brother and don't lye unless you want me burn your face off." Said Kamuri.

"My race is a race of warriors. The lower levels are sent off to weak planets to conquer them and wipe out all of the native creatures so them we can sell the planet to willing buyers. It appears my little brother has failed in his mission. I've come to finish the job for our lord Freiza." He said trying to get out from under the half demon.

"Never the less, you will not succeed in wiping all of us out because we demons though now we be few could whip you in under 10 minuets." Said Kamuri "Heck I'm only a half a demon so you should really be afraid. Be very afraid." She pulls out a rope and then grabs Raditz's tail. She ties the ropes to the end and yanks as hard as she can.

"Goku! A little help please!" she says dragging Raditz by his tail. "Ok." Goku lands and picks Raditz's powerless form. "Only one person can help us now with containing this jerk." Said Kamuri keeping a tight hold on the rope.

They stop near a cliff where the hang raditz by his tail and Kamuri Blind folds him because tonight's the full moon and Kamuri's seen what a transformed saiyen can do. About a year ago she saw what a saiyen ape could do.

**FLASHBACK**

Kamuri was walking alone along a stream and saw a pagoda in the distance. She saw the moon was rising and she loved the way it looked tonight because it was the second moon this month. She felt the earth begin to quake and heard an old man trying to stop something from happening.

She runs through the woods faster than any mortal could, dodging all the roots and brush. She smelled a scent that was un-earthly and assumed it was the cause of the old man's peril. She let her odengo down so she could hear well.

She emerged and the scent of the old man's fear and blood made her head swim. She saw the largest ape she'd ever seen and knew it was on a rampage. She ran over and scooped the old man's body up.

"Sir what is that thing?" she said dodging all of the blows the ape was raining down on her. "That's my grandson he's transform into a state where he is no longer in control of himself. Normally he's the nicest boy. I'm Gohan. I know, I won't, survive, this night. What, are, you?" he asked her she dodged a stomp meant for the both of them.

"I'm Kamuri, a half demon. At your service." She jumped up and landed on the ape's head. It stopped moving confused by it's prey's movement. "Where's its weakness?" she asked as she felt the old man slipping on her. "It's nearly sunrise. He'll be back to normal soon. His tail is his sole weakness. Remember, that incase he, looks at the, full moon, ever, again." Said Gohan in between pained gasps.

"Ok old master. I sense him changing so I'd better get off." She leaps down and sets the old master on the ground and puts her hair back up odengo. "Sir this is where I'll leave you if I can do anything for you I will."

"Please, look, after, Goku." He said. "Save your breath, sir I promise on both my parents' graves and my father's kitsune honor that I'll look after your grand son." She disappeared into the woods. Goku snapped out of it and ran over to his grandfather.

"Grandpa what happened?" he asked panicked. "A monster comes, out on the, full moon Goku. It attacked, me, and it would've gotten, you too, had the sun not, risen and forced, the thing away. You must, never go, out under, the full, moon or, look at, it because, it'll come, after you." He said and passed on.

"Grandpa! GRANDPA!!!" he began crying and he heard something moving in the woods. A girl came out looking lost. "Uh hi! I'm kind of lost. I'm Kamuri you are?" she said. "I'm Goku. My name means savior of light." "Cool. My name means Apparition." She said. She ran into the pagoda and found a blue fighting GI and a pair of socks and shoes.

She ran out and handed him the clothes. "Here put these on. You'll be warmer." She turned her back to him, as he got dressed. "Did that creepy monster I saw get your grandpa?" she asked. "Must have. He said he stopped it from getting me." Said Goku. He tapped Kamuri on the shoulder when he was done.

"What did it look like?" he asked. "It looked like a giant ape. It had red eyes. It nearly got me too. But the old master saved me." She said. She stretched and her tail, which had been curled around her waist, uncurled and Goku stared at it.

"You have a tail too?" he said. "Well yes. I was born with mine. Well how bout I stick with you incase that freaky monster ever comes back that way we can protect each other." She said remembering her promise to the old master. "Ok."

**ENDFLASHBACK**

She starts a fire and sits still she hears some one rustling in the bushes. "Who goes there?" she said and stood in front of Goku's snoring form. "I come in peace! My name's Bulma may I sit near your fire?" said a voice. "Sure. Just don't wake up my companion or untie that rope over there. My name's Kamuri." Bulma walked out and looked at her dragon radar and 2 dragon balls were near by. She saw the girl with strange ears was wearing one.

"Could I have that ball around your neck please?" she asked. "No. This dragon ball's mine. Do you have any small house capsules? We need to imprison a bad man or he'll destroy the world." Bulma opened her capsule pack and pulled out capsule No, 123. "This one's a small steel house use it if you really need to." She said.

Kamuri untied the rope and dragged Raditz up over the edge and he couldn't fight back. "NOW!" Bulma threw the capsule into a clear spot. Kamuri drags him in the houses and ties the rope to a wall and knocks him out.

She steps out and presses the button and it turns back into a capsule. She slips it in her pocket. "I thank you but still I shall not give up my dragon ball, for soon there will be dire need of the dragon's power. I can however offer you protection in return or that capsule." She said. She laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Enter yamcha and the losers

I'd like to thank my sole reviewer, Electra Black, again. I'll do my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own the dragon ball characters

Enter Yamcha

Kamuri woke u to see a house in the clearing. And Goku didn't see the moon last night. She yawned and pulled out her only other possession besides her dragon ball and Raditz's prison, a comb that the wise woman said came from her kitsune father and was given to her mother to give to her at her time birth. She combed her hair out and pulled it up odengo. She knocked experimentally on the door. She heard a groan that sounded like come in. She went in.

She saw Bulma was sitting at a table eating what looked like oatmeal. Kamuri wasn't sure because she's only had it once. "Hi, what'd you say your name was?" asked Bulma. "I'm Kamuri." She said trying to sound her age. Because with even part kitsunes your voice sounds a lot older than you are.

"I thought you were a lot older by the sound of your voice last night. Must have been my imagination." Said Bulma. Kamuri sat down and said in the same voice. "My companion and I are about to turn 8 years of age." She said.

Bulma saw the comb in Kamuri's hand. "Where'd you get that lovely comb?" she asked. "My father gave this to me. He made it for me." She pocketed it. And saw the capsule in her pocket bouncing around. "I think he wants out, don't you?" said Kamuri trying not to laugh.

"He'll still be small if her breaks the capsule open, right?" asked Kamuri. "I'm not sure. But we'll find out soon." Said Bulma pointing to the cracks in it. Kamuri went outside in case the capsule activated.

It, fortunately for Kamuri, didn't. A very small Raditz was in her hand. "I will conquer this planet!" he said in a squeaky voice. Kamuri picked him up by his hair and had him in front of her face.

"Really? At this size you'll be lucky if you conquer an ant colony." She said. "Bulma, have and rubber bands?" she asked. "Yes, why?" she asked. "Come here, I have a comical site for you." Said Kamuri.

Bulma burst out laughing at the mini-sized sayien. She handed Kamuri a couple of rubber bands and they both wrapped them around his tiny arms and legs. Kamuri looks around and sees and empty donuts box in the house and put the mini sayien in there.

"Bulma, you will not need the dragon to find you're perfect boy. You'll find him later. The dragon will throw the whole course of destiny out of line." Said Kamuri. (A/N well I've already done that. ')

They emerge to find Goku sitting by the door. "Well you guys got that bad man under control?" asked Goku. "Well he's in here, Goku." Said Kamuri showing him the box. "Is that witch craft?" he asked. "No it's technology." Said Bulma.

She turned the house back into a capsule and then pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground and a car appeared. "Hop in, Goku trust me it isn't witch craft." Said Bulma. They hopped in and began to drive towards a desert following a blip on the dragon radar.

They only needed to get 2 more dragon balls and they'd have gotten all 7. They continued on and they ran into Oolong along the way and Bulma had him controlled by saying 'piggy'.

They stopped to break for camp in on of oolong's capsule houses. "So why would a fox like you be traveling with him?" he asked Kamuri later when little Goku had fallen asleep. "Well Oolong you're right I am a fox, fox demon that is. Well only half fox demon." She pulled her hair down and Oolong screamed.

She put it back up and continued. "I travel with him because he was my very first friend. You have a lot to learn about people Oolong." Said Kamuri. Bulma went to the bed on the upper level and went to sleep. Kamuri found a blanket and covered Goku with it then sat at the table with a flashlight and began questioning the mini sayien.

"Ok, Raditz. Are there any more of you I need to know about, and try not to lye because you're the size of an action figure and my pinky and break one of your arms." She said putting the beam in his face.

"Vegeta and Nappa were supposed to come if I didn't return within a few days. So you'll b facing the best of what's left of us. HAHAHAH!" he squeaked. "Well looks like you have 2 choices, Raditz. 1 stay this small for the rest of your life, or join with us and help your little brother. If you chose to remain small I shall begin hurting you. Choose wisely." She said.

"I chose to help Kakarot." He said. "Very well but I must warn you one treacherous act and my magic will shrink you small again." She said. She placed her hand on his head and said 2 words that he couldn't understand. He got bigger and he was normal in a matter of seconds. The rubber bands broke, as he got bigger.

"Remember one treacherous act and you're small again." She said pointing towards his baby brother. She walked over and curled up against the sleeping lump, and went to sleep. Raditz stood near the door and saw a bad imitation of Goku walk in. He caught it by the scruff. "What are you and why are you trying to impersonate my brother!" he yelled. "YAMCHA!!!" it yelled at the top of its lungs.

A kind of cute guy with long hair ran in and saw Raditz holding the bad Goku imitation. "Pware hang in there! Let my cat go!" PUFF! Pware became her usual old self and struggled even more. Kamuri woke up in time to stop Raditz from seeing the last full moon of the month. "You'll send your brother on a rampage if you do that. I'll handle this. Look you want your partner back you'll have to answer a few questions." She said.

"Alright." He said in a huff. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I'm here for your dragon balls." "Well you can't have them. We need those more than you. If that's all either help us track down the remaining 2 or get out of my sights." She said. "I'll help." He said seeing he could probably steal them later.

"You'd better get some sleep too." She said to the 3 of the former bad guys. She went back next to Goku and curled up on the remaining cushion. Raditz slept on the floor in front of the couch. And Pware and Yamcha take the chair.

The next morning they have a small breakfast and set out in the motor house. Goku and Raditz sit side by side, and Yamcha kept looking from one to the other and the only resemblance he can find are the black hair and the monkey tail.

Kamuri sat alone. She whished that her father was still alive according to the wise woman her father was the kindest man in town before he was slain. Her father's name meant leaves, her mother's cherry blossom. She whished they hadn't died but wasn't willing to use the whish for that because she knew other things would come up other people needing the dragon's whish more than she.

SCREACH! Went the breaks. "I think I nearly ran over something." Said Yamcha. Before Kamuri could stop him, Raditz ran out and found the trio of losers, I mean Emperor Pilaf, Violet and, Chuu. Kamuri ran out and saw they had a dragon ball. "I'll take that. And bye bye! Lets go guys, these 3 may be back but who knows or cares." She said and she and Raditz boarded and they zipped towards Fire Mountain, where another dragon ball awaited them.


	4. Frieza's Big Entance

Yeah! I got a second reviewer! I'm sorry I made you wait a bit but here's chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I don't own the Dragon ball characters.

Kamuri sees a giant fire burning 5 miles ahead of them. "According to this dragon radar the dragon ball's in the fire." Said Bulma. "I'll go get it." Said Kamuri. She raced into the fire and bumped right into the Ox king. She began to shake with fear; she had heard the stories about him. "Why are you here!" he bellowed when he saw her.

"I'm looking for one of these." She said tugging at the ball around her neck. "It's up in my castle and since the fire started I can't even get up in there. We need Master Roshi's help." Said The Ox king. "Also could you go find my daughter Chichi, here's her picture." He showed Kamuri a picture of a scantily clad girl. "We got separated and I'm afraid she'll get hurt." He said.

"Do you have something of hers on you besides that picture or something she may have touched?" asked Kamuri. "Well she grabbed onto me before we were separated. Why- what are you doing! Why are you sniffing me?" he said.

Kamuri stopped sniffing him. "To get her scent." She said waving her tail at him. She raised her head and sniffed the air. "I've caught her scent, we're up wind of her." She ran following Chichi's scent and runs past Goku who had come out to investigate.

She saw a girl fighting a monster scared and accidentally killing it then she looked over and spotted Kamuri. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Kamuri. Are you Chichi?" she replied.

"Yes, why?" said the little girl. "Because your father wanted me to come after you." Said Kamuri. "Kamuri! Lady Kamuri, where are you?" said a voice running to her. "Raditz what's with the 'Lady' thing?" she said. "Since now you are my master. For if I try anything you have the power to destroy me. There for you are my lady." He said kneeling.

The girls looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Ok, well we might as well get you back to your father, Chichi." Said Kamuri and grabbed Chichi's hand and dragged her along and motioned for Raditz to follow. She comes back to find the worst thing possible has happened. Frieza has come along with a chibi Vegeata and a Napa who has hair!

(A/N Wow!)

"So you're the one who captured that low level. Your power reading is low how did you do it earthling?" he said. She smirked. "Once you know the weakness of your enemy then any thing is possible. However the weakness of the saiyens is not my own you want this planet you'll have to defeat me or you take your reptilian butt out of here and don't return till limbo freezes over!!!" she yelled.

( Limbo: In Japanese mythology it is hell.)

"Such strong words from such a little fox." Said Frieza. "If I really wanted to, I could turn you into a lizard and do what I did to those 2 as I did to Raditz." She said. "Raditz I order you to take that girl hostage." Said Frieza. Raditz made no movement to obey. "I can not betray my Lady Kamuri. Not even for you, Lord Frieza." He said.

"I see no restraints on you. You seem to be free to move as you wish. I command you to take her prisoner." Said Frieza. "Remember the spell I laid upon your head? The spell will only activate if you betray Goku. You can do with me as you please." She said holding her wrists out to Raditz. He froze. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know why he was unable to obey Frieza.

He felt an unknown feeling towards this half-bread girl. He was of course a 13-year-old 5 years her elder yet he felt as if she was some how different from any other females he'd ever met. "Chichi run for it, and don't tell Goku or he'll wind up like me, now go!" said Kamuri. She slipped her dragon ball to her and said. "Give this to Goku." Chichi ran and made it back.

"Chichi! My darling you're safe." Said The Ox King. "Chichi, where's Kamuri?" Goku asked. Chichi closed her eyes and then said. "She's been kidnapped by some lizard thing a guy named Raditz too.. She said the spell that she put on Raditz didn't apply to her, only you. I ran before I saw what happened. She said not to tell you so they wouldn't get you too. She also handed me her dragon ball to give to you." Said Chichi handing Goku Kamuri's 3-star dragon ball.

Goku held it to his face and stared at it sadly. "Do you think we'll see her again?" asked Bulma who cuddled close to Yamcha. Goku smiled ad slipped the dragon ball around his neck. "Sure she will. She and Raditz will be back."


	5. Huh?

**R-Krulle**: Well I don't know which anime you mean please review and tell me which and I'll tell you if you're correct.

**Electra Black: **You were my first reviewer and I'm happy that you still like my story.

**Trugeta: **thanks for reviewing! And Kamuri couldn't give him much of a choice any way.

"What are you exactly?" Frieza Said examining Kamuri. "A half-demon." She snapped. Her hands were bond behind her back, her fighting GI replaced by saiyen armor. Raditz stood off to the side with Vegeata and Nappa. "So Raditz do want to claim her or let Frieza take her?" said Nappa nudging Raditz with his elbow.

"Not until we're left Earth's atmosphere. Besides she's already in my charge so shut your mouth!" he said.

9 years later

A tall girl with odengo style and strange clothes runs as fast as she can away from a Lizard like thing. "You can not escape me!" it yelled. "Want to bet, Frieza! You're on my home planet and you don't stand a chance!" she turns around and shrunk him small.

"You, you, HALF-BREED!" he yelled with a now squeaky voice. The girl picked him up and held at eye level. "You see Frieza, you don't stand a chance against me!" she walked over to a now 19-year-old Vegeata, a balding Nappa, and a 22-year-old Raditz. "The deed is done. Frieza is no longer a threat." She said holding the struggling figure out to them.

"You may go Kamuri. You earned it." Said Vegeata. Kamuri smiled to him. "Why don't you guys stay on Earth? There's plenty of room." She said putting Frieza in her space ship and put it on course for the sun. She closed the capsule and it took off. "Don't both waving!" she yelled.

On Kami's look out

"Do I have to give up my tail to bring the moon? It's not really a weakness for me any more." Said Goku "But you'll cause a giant ape to resurface-" began Kami. "I know what happens to me when I look at the full moon, Kami. I'll just try to be careful and I won't go out after dark on the full moon." Said Goku.

"Don't bother waving!" he heard a familiar voice yell. "Is that?" he muttered to himself. "I'll be right back Kami!" he yelled and took off flying to the source of the voice. "Kamuri?" he said once he landed. Kamuri, who hand been laughing with the other 3, looked over. "GOKU!!" she yelled and hugged him.

Vegeata nearly fell over from shock. ' What is this! I thought that the only saiyens alive were Nappa, Raditz, and I. Yet this boy has a saiyen tail, is he Raditz's younger brother Kakarot?' he thought. "Prince Vegeata, meet my younger brother Kakarot, but on Earth he goes by Goku." Said Raditz grabbing Goku and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Hi. Uh could you guys come with me for a second." He said and the jumped into the air flying up above where they had landed. Kamuri followed along with the other 3. They all go to Kami's look out and came nearly jumps out of his skin. "Kami, this is Kamuri, my older brother Raditz, the prince of my home planet Vegeata, and his guardian Nappa." Kami nearly fainted.

Kamuri explained to Kami that these had complete control of their ape forms, and Goku could be taught. Kami agreed on the condition Goku never looked at the moon on propos. He agreed.

Kamuri learned of what had happened in the last 9 years. "Where's Bulma at? I need to borrow her dragon radar." She said. "West City." Goku said and no sooner had he said it Kamuri had taken off.

"Kamuri! You're alive!" said Bulma. "May I borrow your dragon radar for a sec?" asked Kamuri. "Sure, why?" but before she could press further Kamuri had already gone. What could she be planning with the dragon's power? Will she fight in the Ti-chat-chi-budakai?


	6. Why she hunted

Here's chapter 6

Kamuri: She does not own the DBZ characters but owns me. Enjoy the story!

Mysterious Prophetess: Thanks Kamuri!

"Lets see 1,2,3,4,5,6,& 7 got em'!" said Kamuri counting the dragon balls in her pouch. She flew back to west city and hands Bulma the radar and flew back to the look out.

"Kamuri why'd you go and gather the dragon balls?" asked Goku. She ignored his question and whispered something to Kami that made his eyes widen with shock and he shook his head yes about it.

Kamuri laid all 7 in order on the ground. "Oh great and immortal Shenron here my call and come forth!" she yelled. The dragon came forth and made he sky dark. "What is your wish?" he bellowed. "By the right of Kami this one time I am aloud two wishes!" She yelled.

The dragon looked at Kami and Kami nodded. "What be them then?" the dragon asked. "I wish you would bring back Bardock from the world of the dead! I wish that a time taboo be broken and a child from the future is brought here! The first child of a saiyen and an earthling!" she yelled. "They will take awhile to grant, but they shall be granted." He rumbled and closed his eyes.

"Kamuri who's Bardock?" asked Goku. "Some one who never got the chance to hold you when you were little said a voice behind them. He looked just like Goku except he had green saiyen armor on, a red bandana, and had a scar on his cheek.

Kamuri holds up a small radar device. "Damn it! Frieza escaped being deep-fried by the sun. He'll be back and full size in no time." She yelled. Goku looked up at the clock Kami had up on the tower of his look out. "I'm going be late for the tournament at this rate. You want to fight-"asked Goku when.

"I granted your second wish but do not disturb me for 2 years!" said Shenron and a little boy was standing near where the dragon balls used to be. He had long hair and was wearing a Z fighters outfit. He had a tail as well. "What is your name?" asked Kamuri bending to see the boys face at his level.

"I'm.-I'm Gohan. How did I get here?" he asked in a terrified voice, "By the power of the dragon." Said Kamuri. "Who made the whish?" he asked. "I did. You are only 5 years in the past little one." She said.

"I'd like to fight. Too we'd better get going. I'll carry the kid I don't think he can fly." She said picking Gohan up and setting him on her shoulder.

Kami made Goku put on the disguise he was supposed to wear to scare the others when they saw him. There was no need to disguise Kamuri or the others. They landed and Kamuri let her hair down and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. The others did not recognize Goku or any one of them. They all signed up, even the 4 pure saiyens. And they laughed at the fact that they couldn't recognize Goku.

Kamuri laughed along with the others and Gohan just stayed quiet on stayed sitting on her shoulder. "Who's the boy Kamuri?" asked Bulma. "He's from the future. He's-" she stopped unsure of what to say. "He is Goku's son. I can see the future." Said Bardock filling in the silence.

Kamuri nodded and Gohan looked over at Goku and recognized him at last. He still stayed quite though and then hopped down

Sneak peek:

Next time in Dragon's Tears Goku, Kamuri, gohan, Bardock, Raditz, Vegeata, and the others gear up for the world martial arts tournement. Who will go on to face Jr.? Find out in chapter 7


	7. Hotaru and Shinta's entrance

Mysterious Prophetess: Chapter 7 folks! I have been off for a while but I am Ba-ack! Goku will you do the honors so we can get on with the chapter?

Goku: MP does not own the DBZ characters but owns Kamuri.

MP: Thank you.

--------------------- ------------------- ----------------- --------------- ------------------

The preliminaries go fast and the first round fighters are, Goku VS Tien, Bardock VS Vegeata, Kamuri VS Raditz, Gohan Vs Nappa, Yamcha VS Kami, Krillin Vs Chi Chi, Puar Vs Crane's brother, Chioatzu Vs a very young and lucky Hercule. The second round of finals fighters are Goku Vs Chi Chi, Kamuri Vs Kami, Piccolo Vs Puar, Gohan Vs Vegeata.

Kamuri and Gohan's fights are the interesting ones. Kamuri went right after Chi chi and Goku's engagement. Kami walked up thinking he would mop the floor with her. When the fight began, Kamuri stood still and so did Kami. He made the first move and Kamuri dodged it. He was patient but so was she. The crowd began to be bored until Kamuri actually punched Kami and sent him flying out of the ring. She then fired a blast of energy and he went farther. He rebounded back and nearly did the same to Kamuri but she could fly.

The match then stayed stalemate for a longer time then necessary. Kamuri ended it by whooping Kami's butt. She moved on. Gohan faced Vegeata, was struggling to block him, and then whooped him in the end. Puar crushed instantly by piccolo.

Third round was Piccolo Vs Kamuri, Goku Vs Gohan. Kamuri had more trouble with piccolo than she tough she would, it was a draw because time ran out, and another match scheduled the next day.

Gohan faced off against his own father. Gohan with a surprising burst of strength gave Goku a run for his money but was defeated. Kamuri found out she faced a big problem when Piccolo transformed, but she had a demonic transformation of her own. She kneeled down in front of the gloating piccolo. She began to glow yellow her claws became longer and sharper, her hair became as white as her ears, she grew 2 feet taller and was about 8 feet tall standing up. She stood up and then beckoned Piccolo forward. She fought it out with piccolo but he defeated her only through trickery.

He looked like he had surrendered and then attacked her from behind. Well, the Goku Vs piccolo story you already know. After the tournament the gang is sitting on Roshi's island trying to hide from Chi Chi's wedding madness. Gohan sat near Kamuri as he always did. "Kamuri what happened to you? You sort of faded out of our lives after this particular moment according to mom and dad." "I have just altered the future kiddo. I will be around this time and Shenron's condition for your half of the wish is nearly over. You will be going back in a week. You will see the wedding but know this, they will not tell you about this as they will not tell some one else about this in the future. To you this will all be a very intense dream, but try to know other wise." She said. "But how will I prove I'm not dreaming." Kamuri pulled her comb out and gave it to him. "Because you'll have this comb." She said placing it in his hands.

(A/N this is Crossover fic k? Cause I have to take this to DBZ for the rest of the way and maybe GT)

Gohan woke up the day after Goku and Chi Chi got married in his own bed 5 years in the future. "GOHAN GET UP YOU NEED TO FINIFH YOUR MATH!" Yelled Chi Chi. Her looked in his pocket and found Kamuri's comb. He smiled then got out of bed. "Coming mom!" he said. He walked out into the kitchen and saw a tall-cloaked woman sitting across from Goku and they were both laughing about something Goku had said.

"Hey, good morning son! This is my old friend Kamuri," said Goku. "Hello. What is your name?" said Kamuri. "Gohan." said Gohan not believing his eyes. Kamuri looked up at the clock then said, "I'd better get back now or Rad will go crazy. See you soon!" With that, Kamuri left. "Gohan finish your breakfast so we can get to your schooling." said Chi Chi. Gohan gulped down his cereal, went over to the desk, and finished in 20 minuets.

He looked over and saw both his parents had changed clothes. Goku was sporting his red fighting GI, Chi Chi a new red dress with a dragon on the skirt. "Gohan go change into more presentable clothes we're going to Master Roshi's island." said Chi Chi. Gohan found himself a nice shirt and pants out fit that looked Chinese styled (A/N Sort of what he was wearing before the Cell games )

Goku had Chi Chi grabbing onto his shoulders on the nimbus. Gohan hopped on and balanced himself. They arrived on time, and they saw two people fighting. A little girl and a Man with long hair pulled back wearing a blue fighting GI, who had a tail. "Beat you again!" said the girl. Kamuri walked over laughing holding a comb carved out of ebony. "The winner of the Ebony Comb is Hotaru, Dragon Fly Warrior!" said Kamuri jokingly.

( Hotaru dragon fly in Japanese)

"Hey!" yelled Goku when he saw the fight was over. "Hi Goku!" said Kamuri as she put the comb in the little girls hair. "So this is your daughter?" said Chi Chi. "Yep she's 1/3 demon, 1/3 saiyen, 1/3 human. You notice her ears are normal, but she has my tail and it does not matter if you pull it or make her look at the moon. It doesn't affect her," said Kamuri. "How old is she?" asked Goku. "About 1 year younger than Gohan." said Raditz getting up off the ground.

"You two go play." said Chi Chi. They ran off towards the beach. "Mommy told me not to tell you this but she made a wish on the dragon 5 years ago and you came through and then went back here," said Hotaru "Yes your mom gave me her comb to know it wasn't a dream. Why this comb though?" he said. "Her father cared that out of the bone of an animal for her when she was little. He is dead now and when she had her chance, she did not resurrect him. She brought Grand pa Bardock back and whished for the first saiyen human child. That's you," said Hotaru. "But mommy doesn't know what I've been doing." She pulls out six dragon balls. "All I need is the 4 star ball and I can bring back her father." She said. "Maybe dad will let us use it, it's a good cause." said Gohan.

"Dad, Can ask you something?" said Gohan. Goku walked over, "Yes, son?" Gohan explained what was going on. "Silly it is on your hat." Said Goku pointing to the hat Chi Chi always made Gohan wear, he pulled the ball off. They prepared to call the dragon. "Eternal Dragon, AWAKEN!" yelled Hotaru. Shenron appeared and said, "Who has awakened me?" Hotaru stood firm as a stone and said, "I did. I have a whish for you great Shenron. I whish you would resurrect my mother's father, Shinta the kitsune!" Shenron's eyes glow and a figure appears at their feet. "Your whish has been granted!" he yelled. Then the dragon balls flew up hovered for long enough for Kamuri to catch the four-star ball and the rest zipped away. "So this is what you've been up to?" she said giving the dragon ball stone to Goku. "Yes. I did this for you mom." Said Hotaru. The figure on the ground stood up and dusted him-self off. "Where am I?" he asked then he saw Kamuri. "Daughter?" he said confused. "Father, it's been, 20 years." She said trying to choke back her tears. Hotaru hugged her mom's legs and said, "Don't be mad that I went dragon ball hunting alone, mommy." Shinta heard her say that. "I'm a grandfather?" he asked. "Yes this is Hotaru." She said pushing Hotaru forward. "Why are her ears normal?" he asked. "Because, I'm her father." Said Raditz stepping forward, "Raditz, Saiyen warrior." They explained everything to Shinta and introduced him to Bardock. The two became best friends almost immediately.

But will paradise last?

Chapter 8 preview: The frieza saga starts up correctly except the ginyu force attacks earth in stead of the sayiens. Hotaru and Gohan are kidnapped, while Goku and Kamuri must search for an old space ship to take them to the planet on which frieza's holding the two captive. Can they make it?

Mysterious prophetess: If you think my plot messing up is finished, think again. I have a big twist planned.

Goku and Kamuri back away from Mysterious Prophetess as she laughs evilly.

Hotaru: That's chapter 7 folks.


	8. Frieza's back, and Rekeya's entrance

MP: Chapter 8

Hotaru: MP does no own the DBZ characters, but owns mom, grandpa Shinta, Rekeya and me.

MP: Now on with the story

Key: " Saiyen language, " Namekian, "Demonic

-------------------------- --------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ----

CHAPTER 8

"At last I will have my revenge upon that horrible demon girl." Said a nerve-racking voice. "Lord Frieza we are approaching Earth. We are prepared to dispatch at any time." Said a figure behind Frieza. "Good. Go now."

5 years back on a distant planet a wounded man lands and passes out the people of that world looked at him curiously and then treated his wounds. He was on planet Namek. He was a genetic creation made from Vegeata's DNA, Raditz's DNA, and Frieza's own DNA. Frieza sent the poor creature out on a mission 2 years after his creation and he failed so frieza beat him close to death, but didn't get to finish him off. He had shoot frieza in the face and escaped to his ship.

He just hit numbers at random and then found himself on Namek. They were kind to him and when he was stronger, enough they took him before the great elder. "Child can you speak?" he asked in several different languages till the creature replied in saiyen, which the elder knew little of, and said , " I can, but I do not know a lot of anything else. I have no name. " he said

" We shall teach you our language. " he said with the limited saiyen he could speak. They taught him the language and found he had a gift for other languages and he could speak fluently in a month.

" We have come to the conclusion that you have learned enough to pick yourself a name. " said the Elder. " I would like to be called Rekeya. " said Rekeya. He walked out to go explore the planet and caught his reflection in a pond near the Elder's house. He looked like a human with long purple hair, and a white monkey tail. He peered closer and found his eyes were red. He looked five but was two.

5 years later

" REKEYA! " yelled a young nemekian. " Yes Miccoli? " he said. " Well, I asked the great elder if we may call upon Prounga to see where you came from."

" Prounga? " said Rekeya confused. " Yes we have the dragon balls gathered so you can make your wishes. " Miccoli grabbed Rekeya's hand and hopped into the air, began to fly dragging Rekeya along. Rekeya began to fly himself and they zoomed to a remote spot where two adult namekians waited with the dragon balls. " Come forth Prounga! " yelled one of them. " What are your wishes? " " I wish to know why I was created. " said Rekeya. " Frieza made you trying to make up for the fighters he had lost to a warrior named Kamuri. You have 2 wishes left. " said Prounga

Rekeya looked over at Miccoli. " Miccoli will you come with me on an adventure? " asked Rekeya to him. " I will. " said the young Namekian. " I wish that Miccoli and I understood the language this Kamuri speaks most frequently. said Rekeya. " Your wish has been granted. " said Prounga.

" I wish we could go to the planet Kamuri is on. " Rekeya said shaking. Prounga's eyes glowed and they found themselves standing on Roshi's island. "Who are you?" said a tall man with pointy black hair. "I-I'm Rekeya. Wh-who are you?" he said in shaky English. "I'm Goku. Who are you?" he said as he turned to Miccoli. "I'm Micccoli of planet Namek." Said Miccoli. As they were introducing themselves the Ginyu force landed and caught Gohan and Hotaru completely off guard as they were playing hide-and-go-seek, Rekeya saw this and ran over immediately yelling.

" Ginyu get you slimy hands off of them! They haven't done anything to you! " he yelled as he took a fighting stance. " Ahh! The little run away! " said Ginyu looking directly at him.

(AN: Since I don't remember the names of the ginyu force fighters except recoome, the tall red haired dude. I'll call the white haired one Tuti and the reptilian one fruiti if I've forgotten any who cares this is the ginyu force we're talking about.)

Well Rekeya drew the attention of Kamuri and Goku a minuet too late for the ship that held both children hostage had taken off to, planet Kaknassas. The planet Kaknassas where Bardock got his psychic powers. Bardock arrived an hour later. "Goku you and Kamuri have to go after them or frieza will exploit Gohan and Hotaru's potential to it's maximum. They are on Kaknassas. You and Kamuri must go at once." Said Bardock. He pulled out a device that looked like a palm pilot. "This will lead you to Goku's old ship. The very one he came here in." he said.

"Lets go!" yelled Goku as he a Kamuri had taken flight. Rekeya saw them fly then said, "Frieza thinks I'm dead or in hiding for now but if those bozoes report back to Frieza and say I'm alive he'll come here after me." He said. Tuti and Fruiti stood in front of Rekeya menacingly and he smiled then dropped into a stance that he had seen frieza use once when he was training.

Mien while Kamrui and Goku flew to Goku's old home and landed next to the old pagoda. Kamuri took the tracking device and adjusted it to a smaller range. "It's 50 feet to the left of that big tree." She said. Goku ran and then fired a small energy blast and uncovered part of an old saiyen space ship. Kamuri helped uncover it farther and she picked it up and laid it in front of the old pagoda. "Hmmm needs very few repairs." said a voice behind them. "Rekeya?" said Kamuri. "I can fix this ship up so she would be able to lift off." Said Rekeya.

"It need to hold more than one." Said Kamuri. "That's harder but I think I might be able to modify it to fit 4." Said Rekeya. "Why 4?" asked Goku. "Because I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me." He said. "Why?" asked Kamuri. "Because I want to get back at frieza for making me slaughter several innocents. I was created to get revenge upon Kamuri for freeing the remaining saiyen warriors from his command." said Rekeya.

He flew away and came back with a box of capsules that Kamuri had left sitting on the island. He then began to modify the ship.

Now on planet Kaknassas Frieza was torturing Hotaru in an attempt to get Gohan to obey him. "OBEY ME OR THE GIRL DIES!" yelled Frieza. Hotaru began to laugh a little. "You couldn't defeat my mother so what makes you think I'm weak." she said. She stood up and then kneeled . "If you wish to fight fair I'll be able to fight you at my full strength in 2 days." She said and then became a stone statue. Frieza attacked it yet could not even nick it. "You will obey me or die child." Said Frieza. "Never!" yelled Gohan defiantly.

On Earth Rekeya is finished and they board the improved ship. "We'll be there in a day. Hopefully They will be able to stick out against frieza long enough." Said Rekeya. "I'm coming with you!" yelled Krillian as he ran towards the ship. "Alright just don't get in the way." Said Kamuri. They took off and headed for kaknassas. Will Gohan last long enough for them to arrive? What is Hotaru's transformation?

All coming up in chapter 9.


	9. Freiza's end Begin the android saga does

MP: Chapter 9 folks! Thanks for reviewing. Get it rolling Rekeya!

Rekeya: MP does not own the DBZ characters but owns Myself, Hotaru, Her grand pa Shinta, her mom Kamuri.

MP: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! (LOL! I've always wanted to say that.)

9-------------------------------

Gohan falls to the ground beat up and bloody and Frieza stands over him in triumph. "Will you submit?" he said. Gohan struggled to look up and said, "NEVER!" Frieza had been torturing him for 2 days.

The stone statue that was protecting Hotaru began to crack. Frieza saw it and began watching with interest.

Mien while Kamuri, Goku, and Rekeya headed towards planet Kaknassas and it is insight. "Only a matter of time till we get there." Said Kamuri. Goku had never seen Kamuri so up tight before and they had been best friends since they were children.

Frieza was backing up in horror whenever Goku, Kamuri, and Rekeya arrived. Before him was a 7 foot tall being with Fox ears and a Fox tail. The ears and tail were golden the hair was a bright brassy color, the eyes were blue. Her clothes were in tatters but still did their job just good enough.

"Kamuri what's going on?" asked Rekeya looking at Hotaru. "She's transformed into a full demon!" said Kamuri. Goku saw his son at death's door. He got very, very, angry and his hair began to stand up straight and blinks between gold and black. Frieza then saw this happening and if he were wearing pants they would be drenched.

"The-the SUPER SAIYEN!" he screamed. Goku looked at him with his eyes now blue. The ginyu force showed up once again and Kamuri immediately took out captain Ginyu. "I strike you mute Ginyu!" she yelled and he tried to do the teleport thing. He laid on the ground grabbing his throat.

Hotaru batted Jecie and Burter like they were toys and Goku took Fireza. Kamuri and Rekeya tended to Gohan's wounds. Goku didn't kill Fieza and let him go missing an arm. They got back to Earth and Hotaru was her self again.

They patched up Gohan. A strange craft crashed on earth and strange little men crawled out. They helped them and it turned out to be the creatures who knew how the instant transmission technique. They taught Goku, Kamuri, Hotaru, Rekeya, and Gohan how and they left as soon as Rekeya fixed their ship.

Then a strange boy and a strange girl showed up. The gir appeared to be 9 years old, had dark purple hair while the boy appeared 17 years old, and had lavender hair. "Can we talk to Goku alone please." Said Trunks. Vegeata said his famous, 'Saiyens don't wear pink' line while arguing with Krillin the others had showed up to investigate Trunks's arrival. King Cold Arrived with Frieza ready to kill Goku for defeating his son.

The girl with dark purple hair blocked all of king colds attacks and trunks vaporized frieza. The girl nodded to trunks and vaporized king cold effortlessly. "We would like to speak with Goku. It's urgent." Said the girl. Goku walked over cautiously. "In 3 years you will catch a virus and die. We are from the future, and in the future we have a vaccine for this virus. Also remember the Dr. from the Red ribbon army?" said Trunks.

"Yes, I let him live." Said Goku. "You're going to regret that, because he lived on to get revenge upon you by creating the androids. You are dead by the time he finishes them and they betray and kill him soon after creation. They kill every one but Rekeya, Gohan and Hotaru in one horrific battle. Trunks is the son of Bulma and Vegeata." Said the girl.

"You're kidding! What about Yamcha?" said Goku. "He falls for a fitness instructor. It's a short fling. In that short time Bulma and Vegeata fall in love and have me." Said Trunks. "Don't tell them or I might not be born." He added. "Who are you?" he asks the dark purple haired girl. "How old is your neice?" she asked. "about 8 years old." Said Goku a little confused.

"Well when trunks here is ten I am born to your niece and Rekeya. They are destroyed by the androids soon after but my mom takes one out with her." Said the girl. "What about Kamuri?" asked Goku. "Kamuri-Gran, which is what she wanted to be called, died defending Hotaru. She had let her guard down for a minuet and they struck when her back was turned. Raditz was already dead by this time. Gohan survives and treians both of us until trunks and I are at a sub-super saiyen level and then Gohan is killed by the remaining android." Said the purple haired girl.

"What is your name?" asked Goku. "It is Gina." She said. "We better deliver this vaccine before we mess the past up further, Trunks." Trunks handed goku the vaccine and they both powered up for him to prove their story. Goku powered up as well. Then they left. Then the years to prepare pass like lightining. Bulma appears carrying in her

arms a baby boy.

Gina Silvery in Japanese

"Your name is trunks isn't it and your father vegeata isn't he?" said Goku. Bulma was shocked. "Yeah, but I haven't told anyone yet. How did you know?" she asked. "I-um, well he resembles Vegeata and looks like some one who would be named trunks, he he he." Said Goku rubbing the back of his head. Then a giant explosion is heard. The Z-fighters + Rekeya fly off to find out the problem. It is the first 2 androids.

"So which one of you is Goku." Said the older looking one. "I am." Said Goku. Tehn they go one to explain that they were built to destroy him and were more powerful than him because the good DR. monitered Goku until his fight with piccolo. Then he guess how strong he should be by the time these androids were finished. "Guess you didn't count on Karakrot becoming a super saiyen then." Said Vegeata.

"A super saiyen?" said the older looking android (Android 14 I belive) Goku demonstrated. "This is no major development we will still destroy him." Said android 14. Then Kamuri stepped out from the side of Goku. "You have no idea who I am. I am Kamuri. Your sensory equipment should be confused when you try to analyse me because when Goku defeated the whole red ribbon army single handedly I was some where in out space fighing an evil space dictator. Believe me when I say you don't want to mess with me or Goku."

"We will still destroy all of you." Said Android 14. Then both charged and the Z-fighters make quick work of them. The next pair meet a similar fate as the first. Then Gina and Trunks re-appear. "Some how our future got worse. Anroids 17 and 18 should be arriving soon." Said Trunks as Gina shrunk the ship to capsule size. Then the androids show up and blow up half of the city. When they escape cell shows up. He starts sucking people up with his tail. He manages to get 17 in the process. He absorbs Raditz, who took that to save Hotaru. Kamur had been busy.

"You abomination!" Yelled Kamuri and she took him on. He took advantage of her rage and destroyed her. Gina narrowly saved Hotaru, who was badly injured from the energy blast cell had blasted at them. They make it to Goku's house and find Chi Chi in a state of panic over Gohan. "Wher's goku?" asked Hotaur supporting Gina. "He's on the look out." Said Chi Chi.

"Grab on to my wrist Chi Chi. I'll take you to the look out." Said Hotaru. Chi Chi shook her head. "I'll be too heavy." She said. Hotaru then grabbed Chi Chis wrist with her free hand and was barely able to complete doing instant transmission. She landed on the look out and Dende treated the wound that Gina had. "Where's Goku?" asked Hotaru. "In the hyperbaric time chamber." Said Dende. Hotaru went to the short cut and then was at the doors. She opened it and yelled, "GOKU!"

Goku flew over to her. "What is Cell here already?" "No he just killed my parents and nearly killed Gina. He managed to enrage my mother to a point hweree she lost control and he absorbed father! He was absorbed be-becau-ause he-he w-was s-saving m-me!" cried Hotaru as the tears flowed down her face.

Rekeya, who had been training with them fly over and landed next to Hotaru. He wiped her tears away and hugged her. "Don't worry we'll defeat Cell and then bring your parents back with the dragon balls." She shook her head andthen said. "He'll regret that sneak attack!"

What will happen now that Hotaru is angry and furiously training? How is Goku going to cope with the death of his oldest friend and his brother? Will they be able to resurrect the one who die? Coming up next in chapter 10.

----------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------------

MP: I would like to thank dbzman123 for the names of the ginyu fighters. I also would like to thank all of you who waited for my next chapter. School is very demanding. Enjoy this new chapter. I will probably be ending this after the Majjin-Boo saga.


	10. Death of a heroBye Bye Cell

MP: Chapter 10 Folks. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This is Chapter 10, and now I will have Gina take it away.

Gina: MP does not own the DBZ characters but she own Kamuri, Shinta, Rekeya, Hotaru, and my self.

MP: Ok, thank you Gina Now here's the next chapter.

I re-wrote this chapter. Fixed all of my bloopers.

Chapter 10

"Hotaru will you slow down!" yelled Goku as Hotaru began to spar with Gohan at a lighting pace. Gohan kept up and they were both fighting that hard. Goku sat down and then thought over the new Hotaru had brought him.

FLASH BACK

"Goku!" she had yelled. Goku had flown over to her. "What is Cell here already?" asked Goku. "No he just killed my parent and nearly killed Gina. He managed to enrage my mother to a point where she lost control and absorbed father! He was absorbed be-becau-ause he-he w-was s-saving me!" tears were flowing down her face. After Rekeya comforted her, her eyes changed. Her eyes now scared Goku. The way she said. "He'll regret that sneak attack!"

END FLASH BACK

Goku wondered why she and Kamuri didn't train with them in the first place. Raditz was to proud to train with him if his wife and child didn't. Rekeya was sparing with Trunks and Vegeata was watching him with wide eyes. Gina entered and then made the come and get it motion towards Vegeata. He smirked and flew towards her.

Gina stood perfectly still and dodged when Vegeata fired a Galactic Gun. She then threw several ki blasts at him. Vegeata blocked each of them and then threw several punches at her. She dodged and stepped back wards and then said, "You're good, but will you be able to handle this. KAH-MEA-HA-MEA-AH!" she said doing the right motions.

Her blast was gigantic and Vegeata barely dodged it. It hit a wall and the whole place shook. "You See in the future where all of you are dead Gohan and Hotaru are the only parts saiyens who could train me and trunks left alive. So I learned that from Gohan. He also taught me this. ME-SEKO-HA!" she said.

And this blast hit the ground in front of Vegeata, "Such power!" said Vegeata. "Yeah but they are draining to do. My Ki blasts don't take up any thing of my energy but those I can only do 4 apiece." Said Gina. "Rekeya and trunks land panting heavily. Hotaru and Gohan keep going. "Who do you think will wear out first." Asked Vegeata. "Hard to tell. Gohan and Hotaru are about the same strength. Hotaru didn't achieve the level of super saiyen until after the androids killed her mother right in front of her eyes." Said Trunks.

"She may just achieve that now, because he did kill her mother. Now Gohan has untapped powers that extreme rage can bring out. Hotaru and Gohan, they are just getting started." Said Gina. They both break a part and them both yell and a golden aura surrounds the both of them at the same time. Once the aura dissipates both have their hair standing up and golden.

They continue and then they both achieve super saiyen level 2. Goku has to stop them from using up all of their strength. They all prepare for the Cells games Gina and Trunks spar and cause big sparks to fly. Vegeata and Goku spar them selves while Hotaru, Rekeya, and Gohan sat down panting and recovering their strength.

Then Gina starts talking while she a Trunks fight, this way only trunks can here her. "Trunks, do, you, think, they, can, beat, him?" she duck a series of blows then started raining them down on Trunks. "If, they, get, mad, enough, HYAH!" he said and then blasted a ki blast at her. She deflected it.

"It's, good, that, they, are, stronger, but, I would, have, liked, more, time, with, Kamuri! Cell, is, going, to, fall, to, the. Hands, of, Gohan, or, Hotaru." Said Gina. She was hand locked with trunks. "Not, bad, for, a, 10, year, old." He said. "You're, not, bad, for, a, 17, year, old." She said and they broke apart. They both walked over and sat down then watched Vegeata and Goku continue to spar.

When training was over all the part saiyens had achieved super saiyen level 2. They were all ready.

A/N: I did not get to see most of the games just the starting, a few in the middle(2 to be more accurate), and ending episodes. So I'll be piecing it together best I can.

A team of reporters were camped out at the Cell games. One reporters with slicked hair and a mush stash. "in 20 minuets the cells games will start. Cell is jsuit standing still while earth's hero Hercule (A/N Hero- Yeah right!) has not- Wait a car is pulling up- IT'S HERCULE!" he said. Then Hercule puts on his act and fools the world but Cell gets irritated with him. He smakcks him like a flea when the camera crew spots something worth putting on T.V.

"What is that?" the only reported there asked. Vegeata landed and stood off to the side. Cell said his name and then the reporters started acting like idiots. They still think hercule is their guy. "Here comes Goku." Said Cell looking up and several people in super saiyen mode landed. "I'll be going first." Said Goku. "Wait a sec who are you?" said Hercule. "Look go home. Cell will kill you if you don't." said Goku.

The reporter said, "Hey get a shot of that guy! Were has he been, under a rock? This is the world champ he is talking to! Well you can't help like him." Goku ignored the comment and hercule got batted like a flea once again after trying to kill cell. The battle starts and Cell beats on goku for a while Goku suddenly quits and calls Gohan in. The reporters, beign stupid like they were, thought he was taking a lunch break.

Gohan fought cell and then out came the cell jrs.

He laughs and then punchs out krillin, followed by yamcha, tien, and vegeta. Trunsk and rekeya are over taken by cells jrs. He laughs as they are taken out. Goku is left to fight alone.

Gohan and Hotaru get angry. Both then rush at Cell and actually start doing massive damage to Cell but it is not enough. The scraps of Android 16 speak to Hercule, who was hiding like a little child (A/N Typical for him) and tell him he needs to push the 2 fighters a bit farther for them to win. Hercule gets some courage (A/N Wow.) and throws th head into the fight. Cell stomps it after it says something and then the 2 youngest Z fighters continue to thud Cell.

He falls down and is still laughing. "I shall take this planet out HAHAHA!" he said preparing to self destruct. Goku zipped over, after killing the cell jrs, grabbed cell and teleported to kai's planet just as cell self destructed killing Goku, king kai, and his pets Gregory and bubbles.

Cell reappears on earth half alive. Hotaru relized what had happened and motioned to gohan. He relized what had happened to and was infuriated. They moved very quickly and evn cell couldn't follow their movment. They both get on a side of Cell and after their last barrage he is stunned. Both get in an o so familiar stance.

"We Dedicate this move to Goku!" Yelled Hotaru and they both chanted together "KAH-MEA-HAH-MEA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and cell is no more. The blast was giagantic and the 2 fell over from exhaustion. When the dust settled Hercule was up and taking credit for Hotaru's and Gohan's act. Vegeata regained consiousness in time to carry Gohan and Hotaru to medical people for treatment. Goku's body had disappeared by that time and the other Z Fighters were obliterating the remains of Cell. (A/N Can you blame them.)

They dragon balls were found but when they tried to resurrect Kamuri she refused to come back to life and said she'd find Goku and they would still train in the other world. Raditz, however, decided to come back to life. Hotaru and Gohan were still heavily bandaged from their fight. "I saw what you 2 did and a human has taken all of the credits for it." He said. "Oh well. We're alive aren't we? Gina and Trunks left immediately after the Cell games.

A/N Both gohan and Hotaru are 12 at this point. Rekeya is 14.

Since Both lost a spouse Chi Chi and Raditz decided it would be best to raise Gohan and Hotaru together. Soon after Chi Chi discovered she was pregnant. So while she got farther along she tutored Hotaru and Gohan more furiously.

Goku and Kamuri are tied for the title of the other world tournament so the Supreme Kai trains them both. All seems to be well. How long will normalcy last for the Z-fighters?

All in chapter 11


	11. PREABOO!

MP: 1 chapter till I start the Majjin-boo saga.

Gina/ Hotaru/ Rekeya: MP doesn't own the DBZ characters but owns us Kamuri, and Shinta.

MP: Good now lets go.

BTW: In the very last chapter you will find out why this story has it's name. If I feel like it I may write a companion story to this taking place before Goku's time.

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Chapter 11

After the Cell games there was no reason for Gohan or Hotaru to train any more. So when both were 17 they took tests and wound up in the same classes at Orange City high school. Rekeya is currently in college They were late of course. Videl stared at them until Hotaru asked, "Something wrong?" "No. You just look familiar." Said Videl. Once Hotaru and Gohan took their seats the teacher embarrassed them by announcing that they had gotten nearly perfect scores on placement tests.

Videl's friends drooled over Gohan and they thought Hotaru was his girl friend until they asked an found out they were relatives. Videl's phone rang and she answered it. "Trouble, City bridge, BUS Wreck! I'll be right there!" she said. She ran and when they rest of the class saw the shocked looks on Gohan and Hotaru's faces. "That is Videl, daughter of earth's greatest hero Hercule. (A/N Hero- More like a fame hog!)" said one student and both Gohan and Hotaru said in unison "May I use the bathroom?"

The teacher nodded and they ran out of the class room. They both fly up the stairs and were on the roof in a flash. "I'm betting she's a crime fighter. Want to find out, Gohan? HAHH!" said Hotaru powering up. Gohan yelled and powered up. "Race ya!" he said and they fly to the bridge. They saw Videl had her hands full. Hotaru immediately flew to Videl and began helping her. Gohan went after the bus. Once the disaster was Averta Videl took a long look at Hotaru and said, "Say aren't you that new girl?" Hotaru gulped and then took off hard making the sweater she had had around her waist to cover her tail up fall off.

Once they had made it back They powered down and Hotaru finally noticed her tail was exposed. "Gohan make something up like I was sent home sick. I'll go get the nurse's approval." Said Hotaru and zipped through the school. The nurse took one glance and told her to go home. She walked out the doors and right into Videl. "You lose- WHAT THE HECK!" she said and saw Hotaru's fox tail. "Yes I lost my sweater." Said Hotaru taking her sweater back. "But, you can't be- You don't exist- You're tail is fake- you you" sputtered Videl. "Look hate to break it to you but your dad is a liar and a fame hog. I was at the cells games and I helped defeat Cell. Whether you tell people is up to you but I don't want any one to know I have a fox tail. Even my cousins tease me about it." Said Hotaru.

"I won't tell. But how is it you fly?" asked Videl. "Ask my cousin Gohan. I'm not very good at teaching things." Said Hotaru. The end of school bell rang and Videl continued to follow Hotaru. Gohan caught up to her and saw Videl. "Would you 2 like to come to my house?" said Videl. "Alright." Said Hotaru. "Uh- yeah sure." Said Gohan. A punk showed up and tried to punch out Gohan but hurt his hand punching him. The punks left after Videl and Hotaru wiped the floor with them.

"I have a hard face." Said Gohan when Videl stared at him. Then they arrived at the big house that was the Santan home. They entered and Videl yelled "DADDY I'M HOO-OOME!" Hercule walked down the stairs and froze when he saw Hotaru and Gohan. They both resembled their dead parents who both fought in the World martial arts tournament.

"Who are you friends sweetie?" said Hercule. "This is Hotaru and the boy is Gohan. What did you two say you last names were?" asked Videl. "Those aren't important. I am sure that my father and his mother have never met your father." Said Hotaru. "What about your other parents?" asked Videl. "Cell killed them." Said Hotaru.

"Can we call home before they send my little brother looking for us?" said Gohan. "Sure the phone is over there." Said Videl. Gohan dialed his home phone quickly and heard his mother screaming. "Mom, mom we are studying with a new school friend." He said. His mother went silent and then said "Have fun and come back before 9 PM." She said and Gohan hung up the phone.

"Hotaru uh do you remember your mother's name asked Hercule. "Why do you want to know?" said Hotaru. "It's just you look familiar." Said Hercule. "My mother's name was Kamuri." Said Hotaru glaring at Hercule. "Y-You're kidding! Wouldn't you have a tail like hers then?" said Hercule. "That is none of your business. If you want to know who I am watch the cells tapes again and look through them carefully." She said narrowing her eyes. And they proceeded to Videl's room. They sat on the edge of her bed and they all joked around until Hotaru looked at her watch and said. "Gohan it is 8:30. You said earlier you were going to go see Bulma. If you don't want your mother to kill you I suggest you go now." Said Hotaru.

"Ok. Bye Videl see you in school." Said Gohan and h ran off. "Who was his father?" asked Videl. "A greater warrior than your father. My mother died protecting me. Cell had killed my father but we resurrected him with the dragon balls." Said Hotaru. Hotaru and Videl were soon tight friends. Soon Videl asked her to assist her in crime fighting. Hotaru readily agreed Gohan disguised himself as Saiya Man and It took Videl a long time to figure out it was him. Hotaru laughed at his cheerleader routine every time.

Hotaru heard Gohan distressed because one of the baby dinosaurs had been kidnapped. She knew exactly how to handle the situation. She used the instant transmission and landed near the cage of the baby. She broke the bars quickly and saw Gohan flying in as Saiya man. "Leave or they'll think you did it. I have too good a reputation." She said as the cops arrived. "Hotaru must have taken the dinosaur from that no good saiya man. GET HIM!" Then the giant dinos came a trashed the city and gohan slipped up by saying part of his name to calm them down. Videl had arrived and automatically assumed what the police had. She heard his name and smirked. Hotaru calmed the little dino's parents down and She teleported them all back to the nest. Videl was accidentally taken with them. "Gohan you slipped up and if they had half a brain they would put 2 and 2 toget- Videl how did you get here?" said Hotaru.

"I touched the dinosaur nearest me just as you did that trick. How did you do it?" said Videl. "It's not a trick it is a technique. I learned it from some aliens from planet yadrat. Gohan's dad was an alien, as is my dad, my mom is half demon and his mother is the daughter of the ox king." Said Hotaru. "You're kidding right?" said Videl. "No. Both our fathers were from a now destroyed planet called Vegeata the home world of the saiyens. Only 4 saiyens survived the race until Goku died now only 3 pure bloods still exist." said Hotaru.

"Is this true?" asked Videl. Gohan nodded. Hotaru looked over at Gohan accusingly and he said, "The technique she use I can use too, but I haven't used it for a while." Said Gohan. Hotaru said, "Practice makes perfect and I don't have enough chi left to teleport for the rest of the week. So please will you teleport us to the house so Videl can see Raditz with her own eyes." "Alright." Said Gohan. He grabbed and arm of each and teleported them to their house and Chi Chi nearly jumped out of fright.

"You guys and you teleportation. I'll never get used to it." She said. "Videl is in on our secret." Said Hotaru. "You know you'll have to keep quiet about this." Said Chi Chi. "I know. Hotaru usually hides her tail at school so I knew if I figured out the rest of the story I'd be ask to keep quiet. Your secret is safe with me." Said Videl. "However my dad's going to be scared knowing that most of the golden fighters still exist." "Did I miss something?" asked Raditz as he walked in from his job. "Hercule's daughter knows about gohan being saiya man and your little brother's son. Her father's a coward and he would be scared to find out the ones who really beat Cell are alive." Said Hotaru.

"He hosting a world martial arts tournament. Maybe you should sign up for that. Here comes Goten, DUCK!" said Raditz and every one duck as a blur flew in the house and Chi Chi caught it. "No flying on the nimbus in the house." Said Chi Chi. Goten groaned and got of the cloud. "Nimbus go out side, you heard her." He said and the cloud zipped out the door. Videl giggled and Goten stared at her. "You're the lady who is always on the news as a super hero. Why are you here? Did Hotaru or Gohan do something?" said Goten.

"Of course not. I just figured out Gohan's secret. So I guess I'll be visiting here more often." She said blushing and looking over at Gohan who also blushed. On the news a gang was holding Hercule up in his mansion. The boss challenging him to come out and face him. Hotaru looked over at Gohan and he nodded. Her grabbed Videl's and Hotaru grabbed his shoulder. They appeared next to Hercule. He jumped 3 feet into the air. "How did you do that?" he said. "None of your concern, coward." Said Hotaru. "Why is it you treat me lesser? Me, the man who-" said Hercule. "Stuff it Hercule. You didn't defeat cell. Gohan and I did. Mainly it was Gohan. He hit him faster and harder than I did. He could have done it alone but I had a score to settle with him." Said Hotaru. "You are the golden fighters! But it was an illusion no kids could be hat strong." He said.

"Gohan's father was killed in that battle. That creature took my mother from me for good. It would be nice if you would shut up and stop acting as if you did something that you didn't. However, we don't want the lime light. We only came here to help." Said Hotaru. Gohan pressed his watch button to become Saiya Man and Hotaru powered up to Super Saiyen like it was nothing. Videl open the window and grabbed onto Hotaru's arm. Hotaru flew out and landed in front of the gang. "If you do not wish to end up pulverized I suggest you leave now." Said Hotaru. They laughed but one said, "It's one of the golden fighters from the Cell games! Who would have thought that one of them survived. WE had better scram, that girl is emitting some major chi."

"Takio, leave if you are scared. You always were our odd ball any way. He ran over to Hotaru and she stared at him. "I saved your life once." She said. "Yes. The bus accident." He said. He ran behind her, Gohan, and Videl and the boss yelled up to Hercule. "You send your daughter, one of the Golden fighters and A guy in a super hero costume to fight me? I'll take them down first and then you next. HAHA-" Videl had punched him in the gut. "You are all talk lets begin." She said. He took advantage of her pulling her arm out of his gut and he grabbed her arm and twisted it causing a sickening crack. Gohan leapt on him and knocked him cold with a single punch. Hotaru took care of the goons and that was that. The police came and took them away. Then Gohan teleported them to Karin's tower. Hotaru powered down and the cat looked confused.

"You have never met me. I'm The daughter of Kamuri and Raditz. You know Gohan and this is his girl friend Videl." Said Hotaru and both sputtered "We- We ar- ar- are-ar-" over and over. "We came for a senzu bean. Videl's hurt." Said Hotaru. Karin gave her one and she handed it to Videl. "Eat up your arm will be better in now time." Said Hotaru. Videl ate it and then said, "You're right my arm is better." She said. "Careful. There is still a hair line fracture in I so we'll have to wrap it up." Said Hotaru. She pulled her sweater off tore a strip off it that was very long and bound Videl's arm up and put it in a sling.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Gohan. "My mother was a kitsune. Most kistune are skilled with healing herbs and medical things. She taught me this incase I would ever need to use it. Now lets get Videl back to her father." Said Hotaru and She held her hand up and a bean was in it. "You sly 1/3 fox!" said Karin. (Yajarobe is a sleep the whole time). She ate it and then did the technique herself.

"Will you stop that!" said Hercule as they appeared. "Videl has a hair line fracture keep her from fighting and extensive use of that arm. Bye." Said Hotaru and Gohan Teleported them back home.

--------------------------- ------------------------------ --------------

MP: Hope you liked this chapter. I is longer than normal (By 1 page a 10 lines since I try to write 3 pages worth for every chapter). Majjin Boo saga up next.

Chibi Boo is behind MP having make up put on. Bobidi is being choked by Hotaru while every one isn't looking.-----------------------------------------


	12. Boo saga

-

MP: I would like to take this time and thank all of my reviewers thus far.

Kamuri: MP does not own the DBZ character but owns me, my dad, my daughter ,and her boy friend.

Since there isn't much to do with the boo saga it will be really condensed. When I can do some thing with it you will know.

Chapter 12

-

Since Videl now knew about Gohan's lineage, she told him to compete in the World Martial arts tournament. Her arm was healed by the time the tournament came. Gohan and Goten had been training and Gohan had reached super saiyen levels making him the youngest one ever. They all received a shock whenever Goku and Kamuri had chimed in through the lord of worlds and said they wanted to fight too.

Bobidi was hard at work trying to get enough energy to free Boo. He had enslaved Dabura , but weak minded fools always fall easy. He needed some one strong. Some one like, Vegeata. A former enemy of earth who was very powerful. Bobidi plotted then and there to take over Vegeata's mind.

The whole gang went to the tournament and saw 2 figures they thought they would never see again. "KAMURI!" said Raditz cheerfully and hugged her tight. Chi Chi walked up to Goku and Goten was hiding behind her. "It's ok." Said Goku and Goten nearly tackled him and said, "It' nice to meet you daddy." He said. The tournament starts off and in the Jr. division Trunks and Goten dominate. In the adult division Goku, Gohan, Vegeata, and Videl romp. Then in the middle off one of Gohan's fights Dabura transports Gohan to the place where Boo is. Bobidi seemingly take over Vegeata's mind and he kills all of his opponents.

Supreme Kai shows up and gets Gohan out of there. Boo's capsule reaches the surface and Gohan blasts the capsule and Bobidi gets slightly worried. While this is happening Goku is fighting Vegeata and Vegeata wins. Boo escapes and mass mayhem is unleashed upon Earth. Boo was killing massive amounts of people by turning them into candy under Bobidi's command. Goku faces boo and shows him an ascended ascended super saiyen or SSJ3

Goku promises Boo a worth opponent after he runs out of power as SS3. Gotenks faces boo and loses. Boo then kills Bobidi and acts on his own. Hercule shows up, manages to get on Boo's good side, and boo is happy. A punk guy tries to kill the puppy and Hercule and Boo gets mad. Steam pours out of Boo's head and evil boo comes out. The Boo's then fight it out baby boo loses and had his own technique turned against him and he is a bar of chocolate. Evil Boo then laughs and eats baby boo. He turns into Super Boo. Super Boo then goes to kami's look out. He demands a match with gotenks.

He destroys most of the world, kills some of the people on the look out, and then gets his battle. Gotenks unleashes the ghosts on him and they nearly beat him but then he proves too much and piccolo blasts the door. Boo gets out kills some more people and Gotenks follows by ripping a hole in dimensions. They fight some more. Then Gotenks becomes Trunks and Goten.

On the supreme kai's planet Gohan gets a power up and once it is finished goes to back up Goten and Trunks. Then the worst thing happens and Boo absorbs Goten and Trunks while they were fuse and absorbs piccolo too. Now Where is Hotaru in all of this. She is training. She reappears just as Goku does. Goku kicks butt but after gotenks's power is gone and the boys are split, he absorbs gohan. Hotaru steps out of hiding and makes the com and get me gesture to Boo. Instead of attacking Goku, who was looking for some one to fuse with, he attacks her in stead.

She closes her eye and she changed. She was wearing a pair of kai earrings her self.

"So boo you think you can take us?" she said. Her voice was Hotaru's and Kamuri's in unison. "Who are you?" he asked. From the memories of Goten, trunks, piccolo, and gohan he knew the girl to be Hotaru but also Kamuri. "Call me Hoturi." She said. She began to rain blows down upon Boo. She yelled to Goku, "What are you waiting for go find some one to fuse with!"

He flew off and found Vegeata. They fuse and come back as Vegeato. Hoturi is no where in sight in her stead in a cake fighting boo, and winning. Boo turns the cake into Hoturi and he manages to absorb her right before Vegeato's eyes with a lowly trick. Goku and Vegeata both owed a lot to Kamuri. That is why a thoroughly pissed Vegeato began pounding boo. Boo weathers these attacks and starts to pound Vegeato back. After wards, he turns Vegeato into a coffee flavored candy, which, like the cake attacks boo. He turns them back and they get rid of his 'banana' and are absorbed because it gets behind them. They are split in side of Boo and they crush the earrings. They see another pair crushed on the ground as well. Goku ran ahead and found Kamuri and Hotatru making their way through Boo as well.

"We've got to find Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo." said Hotaru. "I don' think instant transmission works so I think we should follow this passage to his head unless you have a better idea?" said Hotaru. "No. Lets go." Said Goku. Kamuri speeds ahead of them and finds a side passage full of liquid. "Don't think we should go there." She said and hopped around it the others followed and they found what looked like a really long latter. "Must be his spine. Well only one way to go and that is up." Said Kamuri and she and Hotaru began climbing right away.

"Might as well." Said Goku and he began climbing. They reach a point where the spine ends and there is a tight hole above them Hotaru and Kamuri squeeze through and they drag Goku through too. Vegeata refuses the help. He gets through and the group is faced with a giant group of thin strands that are strung all around this area. "Boo's brain!" said Hotaru. Thy head forward and are faced by the 4 people they are looking for.

"Guys lets go we have to get out of here." Said Goku. "Goku that isn't them." Said Kamuri sniffing the air. Hotaru faces Gohan, Goku faces Gotenks, Vegeata faces piccolo. Then someone they did not expect walked out, Raditz. He had been absorbed too. He was too strong to pass up. Kamuri stood in front of him an angry light shone in her eyes. She began attacking him relentlessly and the combatants did that as well. Their fight lead them into a chamber where pod were held from the top of boo's skull. Hotaru sneakily chopped Gohan's down and the Gohan she was fighting disappeared. She was attacked by Raditz who was tackled by Kamuri and she gave her the go-ahead look. Hotaru knocked down Goten and trunks next. Then while hacking at Picclo the fake piccolo attacked her and knocked her unconscious. Kamuri picked her up and carried her as she fought raditz.

"Goku Vegeat free piccolo and raditz. I'll hold them off." She said and began fighting 2 at once. Gokeu quickly riped raditz down and took piccolo out too. He grabbed the pods that held gotten and trunks. Kamuri grabbed raditz and gohan. Vegeata carried piccolo and knocked down baby boo's pod and hell broke loose. They had to fly out of there at top speed and found their way out through one of boo's steam holes. They got bigger and Goku said, "Look people pop corn." They saw boo was having a cow. And was changing. Then emerged kid boo, the original boo. He laughed and summoned a giant sphere and threw it towards earth. "Give me the others and I will take them to the kai planet." Said Kamuri. Hotaru woke up at that time and nodded.

Kamuri took on Goten and trunks while Hotaru took Raditz, piccolo, and Gohan. They both teleported away. Hercule who was near by was saved by Goku (A/N though he doesn't deserve it!) Supreme kai teleported in and helped Goku and Vegeata get away. Boo landed in other world once he blew up earth. He began reeking havoc. Goku and Vegeata drew him away from there a fought him in one final battle. After the earth had been resurrected. The spirit bomb was humongous. Goku threw it at boo and it wasn't strong enough. Kamuri and Hotaru raised their hands up and contribute more energy. Goku then said, "Well I hope you come back and you are a better person. So long for now." He said and added his energy to it and boo was destroyed.

They go back to earth, worn out, tired but happy. Hotaru Hugged Rekeya who was stranded in space when earth blew up, since he was partly made of freizea's cells. Gohan and Videl kissed and Chi Chi hugged Goku. Bulma hugged trunks. Every thing was good and then baby boo showed up. "Look we should wait a year and then call on the dragon to erase their memory of boo." Said Goku. They did just that.

-3 months later-

They were all relaxing and having a pick nick together when a menacing figure walked up and said, "So these are the strongest on earth." Kamuri stood up and said "Cousin Zorak!" she said. He had become scalely and was green. "Yes dear little Kamuri. You know you can never hid from us." He said. "Zorak you are scaring me. You know you couldn't defeat me as a child why do you want a beating from me now?" she said.

"Zorak is no more only Jhu long the dark dragon is here. I have come to kill you to complete my hostile take over of the demon race. Shinta fell easily. His companion wasn't worth absorbing and I killed him too." He said laughing.

Will Kamuri beat up her possessed cousin? Will he win? All in the final chapter of Dragons tears.

MP: That's right last chapter up next. Thanks for the reviews.


	13. Final battle, Kamuri's good bye

Will Kamuri beat up her possessed cousin? Will he win? What happened to Bardock? All in the final chapter of Dragons tears.

MP: That's right last chapter up next. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 13: Tears of the dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own he dragon ball characters but I own Kamuri, Shinta, Rekeya, and Hotaru you **can have** Zorak. (Zorak: Hey! You created me then tortured me you owe me! MP: No I don't.)

This chapter will be the last of this story. Maybe

Final chapter

"Kamuri what's a dark dragon?" asked Goku. "A serious problem they were deemed dangerous by all other demons and two managed to escape. One was sealed into me the other into a cursed gemstone that all demons are taught to avoid." She said. "Very good now I'll have no competition for taking over the world. That dragon was always a weakling. Now Kamuri assume your true form and make this a challenge." Said Zorak.

Kamuri shook her head. "Not here. Too many lives could be lost and it would be best if we did this properly. You know when." She said. "In two days we'll finish this." Said Zorak. He flew away with a pair of dragon wings Kamuri watched until he was out of sight. "What's in two days?" asked Hotaru. "The lunar eclipse. That's a traditional time for a dragon to fight another dragon." Said Kamuri.

"Kamuri you know there isn't any one near here for miles" said Goku. "I didn't want any one to get hurt." She said and walked away. Goku followed. "Kamuri why are you keeping something from me. You know we are best friends." He said. She nodded. "It's stupid. That's why I'm keeping it to my self. I just don't want you to get hurt. I know right now I'm not strong enough and then you'll want to jump in and save me. Then you'll wind up getting hurt." She said.

Bardock flew in and was badly beaten up. "Did Jhu long attack you too?" he asked. "No kamuri said something odd and he left." Said Rekeya. Kamuri took off for the hyperbaric time chamber, which she and piccolo had fixed after the whole thing with boo was over, and she passed by dende so quickly he didn't even realize she had passed until she was long gone. She went to the door and Goku teleported in behind her.

"You want some one to train with?" he asked. "Sure. It'll help." She said. They entered and Kamuri walked out to the white area. "Jungle" she said. the white area turned into a jungle. "Try to find me." She said and she disappeared into the trees. Goku was confused but attempted to follow her. Kamuri was half way through the jungle when she found the clearing that would be their sparing arena.

Goku knew kamuri was suppressing her ki., but she wouldn't hide she'd be ready to fight. He found a clearing and Kamuri was standing ready. "Why do all of this?" he asked. "Simple. This place is no longer limited in how many people it can hold so I don't want any one barging in and interrupting us during a battle." She said taking a stance. He nodded and they warmed up with a series of lighting fast punches. Kamuri threw a few ki blasts and goku blocked all of them.

Once their warm up ended their sparring match began. They moved so qwuickyl and once they stood out of breath, half the trees had been blown up, smash, incinerated, or crushed. Kamuri was catching her breath when Goku asked, "So are you going to tell what's so stupid?" "No." she said. He continued asking her but she continued to say no. At the end of the training seesion Gouk had bugged Kamuri about it 200 times. She had said No 150 times ignoring the last fifty times he had asked her.

Kamuri had only wanted to train in the time chamber for one day of the out side worlds time. It had gone very quickly. She went off some place to meditate because she needed to be able to tap into the dragon spirit sealed with in her body.

It was Sunset on the day of the lunar eclipse Goku, Raditz, Vegeata, Gohan, Hotaru, Bardock, Rekeya, and Piccolo followed kamuri's ki to a desert island that was far from roshi's island and any where lese for that matter. They saw two winged figures appear after the sunset. One was Zorak (Jhu long) the other was strange. It was feminie and it wasn't scaly or green like Zorak. It had a pair of jet black dragon wings and it had leather ears that looked just like a fox's. It had a tail that was covered in black with a white tip colored fur.

"Kamuri!" said every one but Hotaru who said, "Mom!". The female acknowledged that by nodding. The two dragons didn't move a muscle until the moon rose. Then they were off throwing punches that the group present could barely see. Zorak fought dirty biting Kamuri's wings when she had him in a headlock. She had gouged him in several places with her claws. Then she charged of a ki blast.

"Light tricks won't worm on me." Said Zorak. "This is no trick." Snarled Kamuri. She blasted him and it went right through him but he smiled. "Energy blasts? HAHAH THOSE DON'T EVEN TICKLE ME!" he said. Kamuri growled and continued to attack him with her fists. Shadow warriors appeared and attack Hotaru and Rekeya. Ther yells alerted the others and they had their hands full with the shadows.

"His power will grow stronger as the moon reaches it's highest point in the sky. Mom's will to but these things will get stronger because he's generating these things." Said Hotaru as she defended her self. "That's just our luck isn't it?" remarked Rekeya. "At least they're not as bad as the Cell Jr.s" said Goku who was effortlessly taking down the shadows attacking him. "You said that again." Said Hotaru and Rekeya at the same time. The shadows were getting blasted, to no effect, by Vegeata who was thoroughly annoyed by them. Piccolo was having just as easy a time as Goku. Raditz and Bardockwere equally annoyed as vegeata.

"These thigns are getting stronger!" Yelled Hotaru out of exhaustion, she had gotten a lot of sleep worrying about her mom. Kamuri sensed what the shadows were capable of and were going to do to the others. She was only keeping up with Jhu Long. Her strength wasn't building as fast as his. He was going to get the upper hand but she couldn't let him kill annoy more of her friends and family she had to end this. And She only knew of two ways. One of the ways would not work. She'd have to use the second way.

"What are you doing!" yelled Jhu Long once Kamuri had him in a full body bind. "I'm releasing all of my energy and though it may kill me I'm taking you with me!" she said. His shadows stopped moving once she said that. "Don't, we can rule the world together." Said Jhu Long. Kamuri began to glow. "NEVER!" she yelled and the energy released by her killed Jhu Long instantly. The shock wave was so intense only Goku was conscious after it was gone.

Kamuri was back to as normal as she had ever been. He rushed over and saw she was dying. "Kamuri, please don't go. Raditz needs you, Hotaru needs you, I need you." He said. "You, You, w-wanted, t-to kn-now wh-at w-was s-so st-stupid th-that I-I wouldn't t-tell you. Well It's, that, I have, only one, regret, about, my, whole, life. I-I let, my, my own heart, down. But, I knew , it , could, never, be. I, let, you, go. That, was, what, was, stupid." She said as she painfully breathed.

"no, it doesn't have to end this way I can take you to Dende. He can heal you." Said Goku. "No, it's, better, this, way. At, least, I, got ,to, say, that, before, I, had ,to, say, good, bye." She said as she slipped. "Good bye, Kamuri." Said Goku once she had passed. Goku let her body rest on the ground and Raditz finally woke up. "Brother, sh's gone." He said. Raditz saw her and he fell to his knees in tears. They buried Kamuri a few days later. Then they then head to their separate homes.

3 years later--------------------------

It is the WMT and it's the semi finals. Goku is fighting a small kid. He is taunting the kid and the kid gets mad and the kid is actually very powerful. Goku suggested that the kid comes with him to train and the kid agrees. As he flies away he says good bye to his friends.

"And that kiddies is the end." Said an old man. "But old master Gohan, did any of this actually happen?" asked a kid who looked creepily like Krilin. "No now off you run youngin's." said Grandpa Gohan. An old woman in the village , who was the midwife, had been listening then was called off the hut of a young woman. Gohan looked up and saw a shooting star then heard an explosion. He ran to it and found a capsule. He then opened the capsule and found a small boy with spiky hair and a tail. He looked up at the sky and then back at the child………………………….

THE END

------------------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------

MP: This is the end of this story. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reading this.


End file.
